


Endlessly Coming To Me

by LOVEloveKIMminSEOK



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEloveKIMminSEOK/pseuds/LOVEloveKIMminSEOK
Summary: "A miracle had come to me, from the beginning "or,Hakyeon goes on a road trip and Taekwoon receives a call.





	Endlessly Coming To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This took quite a long time to write, but I do feel quite happy with the result. Let me know what you think, this is the first time I try writing something for VIXX, so I think Leo is a little OoC but, oh well, can't do anything about that.  
> Also, don't let me write on exam season, apparently I just kill everyone.

He sighed, using the buttons in the wheel to change the song that was currently playing.

A more upbeat song came up, and he smiled, bobbing his head to the rhythm.

Hakyeon didn’t like to drive such a long distance if he could avoid it, but this time he had needed to. His father had given him a couple of boxes full of old things he didn’t want to get rid of, and since they were moving houses and the new house didn’t have enough space to keep them, he needed to take them back to Seoul with him. Taking the train would’ve been impossible, and sending them by post or in the plane with him would’ve been a hassle, not to mention a really expensive hassle, so he drove the whole way to Changwon for his mum’s birthday, spent a wonderful weekend with his family, loaded everything in the car, and took off.

Normally, Taekwoon would’ve gone with him, but his sister was expected to give birth within that week, and so Hakyeon managed to convince him he’d better stay in Seoul. Going back quickly in case she went into labour, would’ve been extremely difficult, considering the train combinations needed to get to Seoul, and flying wouldn’t be a choice, as there was only one daily flight from Changwon to Seoul. Driving the amount of hours he’d been driving for was tiring, so much tiring without anyone to talk to, but he made sure to play all of his favourite upbeat songs, moving his head and torso to the music, and managing to cover a lot of ground by noon.

He stopped in a petrol station to fill the tank, go to the toilet, and get some light lunch. Taekwoon had sent him a message while he was eating, telling him to drive safely the rest of the way home, and that he was going to take Hongbin and Hyuk out for lunch before going to the supermarket, because they were driving him insane by asking him to cook them something, but there was no food in the dorm, so he sent him a smiley face and a heart, lips curving upwards as he imagined Taekwoon’s face when he saw them. He’d always tell him he was extremely cheesy when he sent him stickers, but he couldn’t help it.

He bought a bottle of water on his way out, smiling and thanking the cashier when she told him to be careful heading north, as the roads where icy this time of the year.

He started the car, hooked his mobile back to the car, pressed play, and sung as he drove away, heading north.

 

\-------------

 

Taekwoon bit his lip to avoid smiling when he read the name on his mobile screen.

 

Your love Hakyeonnie!! ♥ ♥ ♥

 

“Hi”

“Hi Woonie.” Hakyeon’s soft voice said in the speaker. “How is grocery shopping going?”

“A nightmare.” Hakyeon chuckled softly. “I’ve given Bean and Hyuk fifteen minutes top to get out of the game store before I kill them, so I’m waiting for them in the car, and then we’re heading home. How’s the road trip going?”

“Don’t kill them, I don’t think VIXX would be able to promote without the Maknae Line, Woonie. Plus, Wonsikkie is cute, but he doesn’t look like a Maknae.”

“You’re right, but the temptation is always there.” More soft chuckles. “Are you driving? You know I don’t like it when people use their mobile while driving.”

“I’m not, I wouldn’t be calling you if I were. The car is by the road.”

“Good.” Taekwoon sighs. “What do you want to have for dinner? I bought everything to restock the refrigerator, so you can choose.”

“Mmm… meat?” Taekwoon scoffed.

“Of course you want meat, why do I even bother to ask. Okay, I’ll give you meat for dinner, but only because I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

“Aww, did you miss me during the weekend, Taekwoon-ah?” He could hear the smile in Hakyeon’s voice.

“NO! I mean… a little.” He could imagine the pout the other had on his face. “Okay, I missed you a lot, okay? I think this weather is affecting me. It’s cold at night, so that’s when I missed you the most.”

“It is really cold. I’m actually freezing right now.” He added in a whisper, but Taekwoon heard it.

“Don’t you have the heating on?”

“I did, but the car isn’t running, so it’s not on now.” He explained.

“Hmmm, are you trying to freeze? Don’t be stingy and use it, don’t think about the petrol consumption.”

“It’s okay, I won’t be here for too long” He heard a cough, and shook his head, knowing Hakyeon was probably coming down with a cold. He’d make porridge tonight so he could have a batch ready for Hakyeon when he inevitably fell ill and needed to be coddled. “Listen, it’s really cold right now, and I’m feeling really sleepy, so I’m going to get going now.”

“If you’re feeling sleepy get to a rest stop, go inside and rest for a little bit. There’s no use in being behind the wheel if you’re falling asleep.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t drive.”  
“Okay, be safe, then.”

“I really, really love you, Taekwoon-ah. You always look so cold, but I know you’re not, just look at how well you take care of me, even when you’re not here with me right now.”

“Of course I take care of you, you like to take care of everyone but yourself, if I didn’t take care of you, you’d be screwed long time ago.”

“I know, thank you for that.” Taekwoon bit his lip, but couldn’t repressed the words that came next.

“I really do love you too, Hakyeon, I know I don’t say it very often, or at all, but I love you a lot. Just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you. I really needed that.” He heard him sigh, and then cough a little more. Hakyeon cleared his throat, and then spoke again. “Okay, I’m really going now. Love you.”

“See you tonight Hakyeonnie.”

 

\------------------

 

 

Taekwoon finished washing the lettuce, putting it in a bowl before placing it on the table, when he heard the code being punched into the lock, and the door opening.

He turned to where Jaehwan was taking the kimchi out of the container, glaring at him when he saw he was more eating the kimchi than placing it in the small bowl. Jaehwan grinned and slowly closed the lid, sticking the container back in the refrigerator.

He was about to scold him when Hyuk stuck his head through the door.

“Hyungs, manager hyung wants us all in the living room now” He stated, and Taekwoon and Jaehwan shared a look. The last time that had happened, the whole fan site scandal had just exploded, and they had been placed on lockdown for weeks. They both dropped everything and followed Hyuk to the living room, where the other members where already waiting, his manager pacing up and down the length of the room.

“What is it, hyung?” Wonshik asked.

The manager took a deep breath, and lifted his head, looking at them for the first time since he had gone into the dorm.

“It’s Hakyeon.”

 

Chaos ensued.

 

\--------------

 

Hakyeon took the mobile phone that was currently right next to him, unlocking the screen and searching his favourite contacts before pressing the first name in the list

 

My Woonie =)♥ ♥

 

“Hi” Taekwoon’s voice sounded as pretty as always.

“Hi Woonie. How is grocery shopping going?”

“A nightmare.” Hakyeon chuckled softly, trying not to move his stomach too much. “I’ve given Bean and Hyuk fifteen minutes top to get out of the game store before I killed them, so I’m waiting for them in the car, and then we’re heading home. How’s the road trip going?”

“Don’t kill them, I don’t think VIXX would be able to promote without the Maknae Line, Woonie. Plus, Wonsikkie is cute, but he doesn’t look like a Maknae.” He answered, managing to expertly avoid answering his question.

“You’re right, but the temptation is always there. Are you driving? You know I don’t like it when people use their mobile while driving.”

“I’m not, I wouldn’t be calling you if I were. The car is by the road.” It was the truth. Taekwoon didn’t need to know he wasn’t exactly parked.

“Good. “He knew Taekwoon was relieved by his words. He always scolded everyone he saw using them mobiles while driving. He’d even stopped talking to Jaehwan for two weeks when he saw him doing so a couple months ago. “What do you want to have for dinner? I bought everything to restock the refrigerator, so you can choose.” He’d love to have dinner with them, his lips pursing at the thought of making Taekwoon work.

“Mmm… meat?” Meat was a safe choice, right? He’d just prepare side dishes and rice, and wouldn’t actually cook the meat until Hakyeon was there.

“Of course you want meat, why do I even bother to ask. Okay, I’ll give you meat for dinner, but only because I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.” His heart ached at that phrase.

“Aww, did you miss me during the weekend, Taekwoon-ah?” He smiled, eyes closing as he let his head fall.

“NO! I mean… a little.” He pouted at that “Okay, I missed you a lot, okay? I think this weather is affecting me. It’s cold at night, so that’s when I missed you the most.” Hakyeon’s smile came back full force at that.

“It is really cold. I’m actually freezing right now.” He was, even if he was wearing warm clothes, the cold was seeping through them, making him shudder a little.

“Don’t you have the heating on?”

“I did, but the car isn’t running, so it’s not on now.” He explained, which was true.

“Hmmm, are you trying to freeze? Don’t be stingy and use it, don’t think about the petrol consumption.”

“It’s okay, I won’t be here for too long” He coughed a little, again, keeping his stomach as still as he could. He just wanted to be in Taekwoon’s warm embrace and sleep for days, until he felt better. “Listen, it’s really cold right now, and I’m feeling really sleepy, so I’m going to get going now.”

“If you’re feeling sleepy get to a rest stop, go inside and rest for a little bit. There’s no use in being behind the wheel if you’re falling asleep.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t drive.” He was in no state to do so.

“Okay, be safe, then.”

“I really, really love you, Taekwoon-ah. You always look so cold, but I know you’re not, just look at how well you take care of me, even when you’re not here with me right now.” His voice came out a little desperate at that, but he hoped Taekwoon didn’t notice it.

“Of course I take care of you, you like to take care of everyone but yourself, if I didn’t take care of you, you’d be screwed long time ago.”

“I know, thank you for that.”

“I really do love you too, Hakyeon, I know I don’t say it very often, or at all, but I love you a lot. Just wanted you to know.” A wave of warmth rushed through his body, feeling Taekwoon’s presence even if he was hundreds of kilometres away.

“Thank you. I really needed that.” He sighed, his stomach had stopped aching, but he had to cough to clear his throat a little “Okay, I’m really going now. Love you.”

“See you tonight Hakyeonnie.” He ended the call, letting the device fall as he went to sleep, Taekwoon’s face stamped on his mind as he drifted away.

 

\--------------------

 

[Breaking] VIXX’s N Passes Away from Car Accident

According to YTN, VIXX’s leader N passed away due to a car accident on January 12 at 2:20 p.m. (KST).  
The car was on heading towards Seoul when a drunk driver heading the opposite way lost control of his vehicle due to the ice patches that covered the highly transited freeway, and crashed into his car.

Following the heart-breaking news of the car accident, his agency, Jellyfish Entertainment has offered an official statement with details of the tragic accident:

“This is Jellyfish Entertainment.

Yesterday, after visiting his family in Changwon, N’s vehicle was impacted by a drunk driver that lost control of his car. Due to the ice in the road, the vehicle rolled several times before coming to a stop against trees located about fifty metres to the side of the road. As a result, Cha Hakyeon has grievously passed away.

His body will be transferred from Daejeon to a hospital in Seoul today, but the location of the wake has not yet been decided.

Our company employees are currently in an immense state of shock and are experiencing unspeakable sadness at the moment. VIXX members are terribly disturbed by the news, so we ask everyone to respect their privacy and allow them to grieve their leader peacefully.

We offer our words of apology to the fans, as well as everyone who must have received a great shock.  
We will deliver further details as they are known. Thank you.”

Our deepest condolences to his family, friends, members and fans.


End file.
